


Holiday Nesting

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2011 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Holiday Nesting

A hand to his shoulder woke Harry in an instant. 

"Sorry, I just—" Harry started to say but Severus shushed him, sat down beside him on the couch, and pulled him into his arms. He knew he shouldn't have exerted himself as much as he had but the Christmas decorations looked beautiful and he hoped Severus would love them.

"It must have taken a lot of energy to decorate the entire house." Severus spoke into his ear, voice low and comforting. "The twinkling fairy lights are especially lovely."

"Thanks." Harry cuddled deeper into his arms and drifted off again.


End file.
